Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is a robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog built by the mad scientist Dr. Eggman. He is the secondary villain in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and the main villain of Sonic Heroes; he is the second most recurring villain, only behind Eggman himself. Metal Sonic is one of the main villains of Sonic CD. After Eggman attacks the Miracle Planet, Metal Sonic takes full control of it (as seen on holograms). Metal Sonic first appears to kidnap Amy Rose and escapes with her to the Stardust Speedway. Sonic (and Tails as the 2011 re-release is made canon to help understand Sonic 4: Ep 2 and Metal) later races Metal Sonic in the speedway and after an intense battle, Metal Sonic is defeated, sending him crashing into a wall and falling over the edge. Notable aliases *James Wilkins *Adrian Toomes *Mysterio *Victoria Snow *Janice Lincoln *William Riva *Guterman *Herbert "Herb" Overkill *Lavender Lace *Fuchsia Blush *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Narcissa Malfoy *Lucius Malfoy *Mr. Perkins *Lady Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Anastasia Tremaine *Dr. Eggman *Judy Reeves *Bradley Uppercrust III *Thomas Cat *Pete *Cruella de Vil *Bradley "Brad" Chiles *Melvin Sneedly *Jerry Mouse *Butch the Cat *Shego *Dr. Drakken *Mertle Edmonds *Olivia Mears *Lilo Pelekai *Daphne Blake *Shaggy Rogers *Raven Roth *Vector Perkins *Fred Jones *Professor Dementor *Bonnie Rockwaller *Candace Flynn *Stacy Hirano *Claire Dearing *Henry Wu *Denzel Crocker *Tess Tyler *Axel Turner *Bash Johnson *Brad "Bradley" Morton *Principal Cinch *Norma Watson *Helen Shyres *Adagio Dazzle *Sonata Dusk *Aria Blaze *Juniper Montage *Indigo Zap *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Sour Sweet *Vignette Valencia *Go Go Tomago *Victor Stone *Robin *Starfire *Tadashi Hamada *Sergeant Calhoun *Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams *Mr.E/Ricky Owens *Suri Polomare *Ashley Dewitt *Ella Pador *Sharpay Evans *Scarlet Overkill *Kelly Meeker *Arthur Light *Mad Mod *Owen Grady *Dylan Gould *Marcie Fleach *Helga Katrina Sinclair *Blix the Butler *Sludge the Dragon *Lisa Parker *Allison Cowley *Draco Malfoy *Kuki Sanban *Billy DeLois *Sandy Cheeks *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Rodrigo *Charles Muntz *Dudley Dursley *Vernon Dursley *Petunia Dursley *Bellatrix Lestrange *Severus Snape *Dib *Professor Bannister *Gaz *Samantha James *Gwendolyn James *Christine Montgomery Category:Villains Category:Video game characters Category:Sonic character Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Cyborg Category:Hedgehogs Category:Traitors Category:Shapeshifters Category:Kidnappers Category:Minions Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Twin/Clone Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sega characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Comic book characters Category:Anime Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Crossover characters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Changer Category:God Wannabe Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopaths Category:Copycats Category:Arrogant characters Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Film characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Henchmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Martial artist Category:Mutilators Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Assassin Category:Living characters Category:Living Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Attempted Murder Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Betrayed characters Category:Pyrotic characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulator Category:Genderless Category:Torturers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Villains Category:Comic characters Category:Comic book villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Chaotic evil Category:Criminals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Presumably deceased characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived characters Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassins Category:Envious Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Elementals Category:Sadomasochists Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoats Category:Thugs Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mute Category:Incriminators